swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Khayman
Jeremy Khayman is one of the two twin sons fathered by the late Jedi Master Bryan Khayman. Both he and his twin brother Jake are Jedi Knights in the Jedi Order of Earth which their father is credited with creating. Early Life Jeremy was born in New York City in 1996 along with his brother. Jeremy was born with an unknown birth defect that was compounded by the twins' mother being out of the picture and then killed in the September 11th Attacks. Jeremy's medical condition was cured in 2002 although the limitations on his activities led Jeremy to spend many hours reading books and toying with the Astro Megaship's systems much to the dismay of his father, DECA, and R2-D2. Jeremy also bonded better with his stepmother Jennifer Khayman then Jake did. Teenage Years In 2008, Bryan began training the twins to access The Force following an encounter with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious who had tried to inflict an evil curse on Josh Myers. Jeremy of course knew all about who Sidious was and was able to keep Sidious from seducing Jake to the Dark Side even after Sidious murdered their father in 2010 which left the now 14 year-old twins as orphans and wards of the State of although the Remnant quickly asserted that as Jedi Children, it had authority over the twins and made arrangements for the twins' care until they turned 18. The twins quickly became a fixture at the Remnant's offices and enjoyed spending time with Firmus Piett. When Michael Myers arrived in 2011, he took custody of the twins. The twins also made impressions on Wanda Houston and Max Walertin with Max often encouraging the twins' behavior. Adulthood As the twins reached adulthood in 2014, they took on even more separate personalities with Jeremy focusing more on his Jedi training under the supervision of Anakin Skywalker and attending classes at . At some point in 2017, the twins went their own ways with Jeremy going to after being Knighted by Obi-Wan Kenobi. While in Los Angeles, Jeremy hovered around the Remnant forces under the command of David Gonzalez while completing his college courses at . In 2019, Jeremy returned to New York for the funeral of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon and stayed around to do a walk-through of the Megaship with Hera and Jacen Syndulla before joining Ezra Bridger and the teenage members of the Spectres on the Ghost for a trip to The Redoubt where they met with Grand Admiral Thrawn and his longtime friend Eli Vanto. While on the trip, they encountered a First Order Fleet which Jeremy thought was planning an attack on the Varox and expressed his hopes that the First Order and the Varox would waste their resources on each other instead of terrorizing the galaxy. Jeremy was also mistaken by Vanto for Bridger's boyfriend Remnant Army Captain Landon McKnight which was explained by both Ezra and Jeremy as Thrawn not knowing about Jeremy being a last minute addition to the trip. Category:Humans Category:New York City Category:Earth Category:Jedi Knights Category:Khayman Family